


Broken Wings

by secondofmay



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Intrigue, Memories, Mystery, Relationship(s), Surprises, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofmay/pseuds/secondofmay
Summary: she always watched from afar.she was curious about him.she had many questions.she waited.and so it happened.-a jenbum fanfic





	1. [ b ]

he was just an average boy,  _but_  a very lonely one.

if it's not at the bus stop, jennie would always see him all alone under the huge camphor tree that stood right at the corner of the street.

he never did anything though.

he just sat down and calmly watched the sky as if his favorite movie is being played on a wide screen. on different days, he would throw some pebbles or scribble something down on his worn out notebook. sometimes, jennie would see him staring at an oddly looking feather that he is holding,  _well,_ everything about him is odd.

it was never her intention to secretly watch over him, it's just that he never fails to catch her attention.

he has always been quiet but his actions speak so much more. the little movements of his body; from the way his eyes glistens as he watch the blue sky turn into hues of gold and orange, the way he momentarily smiles whenever he writes something down on his journal, until the way he caress the stray cat that always sits beside him.

it's just every little thing of him that makes jennie want to know him more.

jennie have always wondered how he looks like up-close because she only watched him from afar. although there were a lot of times where she could have had the chance to say hello, but she was always a minute or a second late.

so, this time she made sure that she could finally win over her unfortunate chances.

jennie flattened out her skirt that crippled after she hurriedly ran from her house just to make it to the bus stop. as she was catching her breath, she checked the time and it's still 7:31am. he comes to this stop at exactly 7:33am, she was sure of it. she never knew the reason behind it but his keenness with time didn't surprise her either.

so it wouldn't seem like jennie was purposely waiting for him, she plugged in her earphones and played her music on shuffle. the first track that played was Don't Leave Me by JYP, it was her go-to jam so she couldn't help herself but to happily dance along with the beat.

it was such a good morning for her. although she got tired from all the quick bathing and running, jennie knows for sure that today is going to be a great day.

as she nodded her head with the beat while doing little hand dance moves that she learned while growing up, she suddenly heard muffled voices until her eyes met the situation that was happening right in front of her.

the driver lost count on how many times he has called the young lady who was busily dancing in the corner. he was on the last call when reality was quick to slap jennie and she finally remembered why she was early. she panicked as she checked the time.

7:35am.  _shit._

_did she miss him again?_

afraid that the bus might leave without her, she hurriedly went in despite the frustration of missing her effort-exerted chance. jennie was so abashed with how everyone in the bus looked at her that she ended up sitting on the first empty seat that she saw and hid her face with her hoodie.

 _stupid,_ she muttered to herself. she couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous she must have looked while dancing lame hand gestures and how annoyed the people inside the bus were when she made them wait a little bit longer despite of their jam-packed schedules. but amidst all the embarrassment, she couldn't forgive herself on how she was being careless despite the fact that she came early for  _that_  purpose.

how could she miss this chance? she was already early and yet she let that chance just pass through just like how she perfectly dodged all the thrown balls in her p.e. class.

jennie pulled the strings of her hoodie as she lightly stomped her feet. she was frustrated, annoyed, and exasperated all at the same time. she doesn't even know why she wanted to know him. why she was so interested. why she was so intrigued.

what's with him anyway? 

 _he's nothing special -_ at least that's what she thought, but no matter how ordinary he was, she just couldn't help but be drawn to him.

jennie finally decided to lift her head up to check if it was her stop already. as she was familiarizing herself with the area outside, she suddenly felt something heavy drop on her shoulder.

carefully, she looked at her right and saw someone sound asleep. its hoodie was slowly falling as the bus slows down for a stop, and there she saw a face of a sleeping man that she thought she have missed.

it was  _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello omg surprise! it's a jennie and jaebum fic :> this is just gonna be a short chaptered fanfic and the updates of this is gonna be faster than "peter pan" bc this one's a recycled book of mine from my wattpad drafts.
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy this one~ don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me as well!  
> do leave a comment or tweet me @jinjipics <3
> 
> thank you!


	2. [ r ]

there he is.

sleeping soundly right beside her.

jennie has finally seen him up close, but this is way too far from what she has expected. what she have always imagined in her head runs around the thought of meeting him at the bus stop or coming across him while walking in the hallway.

however, jennie is not complaining though. this is much,  _much_  better.

she doesn't know what to do with the situation she got herself into so she tried to keep her gaze in front, forcing herself to focus on the moving numbers from the stoplight. but the small breaths that he makes in his every exhale, the occasional grunting that he does while falling in deeper into his sleep, made it impossible for jennie not to look at him.

so, she looked at him, but not for too long, for she was afraid she might wake him up.

his eyes looked beautiful,  _no_ , they looked peaceful, even while sleeping. his lips were in color of crimson red, but it's odd how it reminds her of the chilly weather of the cherry blossom. his skin is glowing, like he has never been hurt before, never been touched. like a fragile child being given the utmost care by his mother. he looked like he was an angel in his past life and jennie feels blessed if it were true.

she felt a different feeling just by watching him sleep. she never wanted this moment to end, but as how life functions, even the richest person on earth has to die and lose all his fortune. the bus stopped already and from the glass window, jennie can already see the students walking their way towards the school.

jennie was having a little panicky moment. she was stuck in a position where his head was comfortably resting on her and she didn't want to wake him up. so with her very best, jennie carefully tried to move her shoulders away from him.

when she was almost out of her seat, she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her from moving further. and for the first time, jennie has heard his deep husky voice.

_"Don't go."_

it sent chills all over jennie's body, but they were the kind of chills that you get when you are excited, when you feel thrilled. it almost felt like she was told about going home, back to where comfort is. and just like a puppy to his own human, a servant to his own master, her body instantly obeyed and she is now back in her seat.

jennie thought that maybe skipping classes for a day won't bother her.  
  
that maybe seizing this moment while feeling the warmth of his hand around hers will leave a good memory.

_maybe staying wouldn't hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might upload the next chapter in a few minutes or maybe within an hour hehe :>
> 
> please tell me your thoughts! leave a comment or tweet me @jinjipics <3


	3. [ o ]

after what happened a few days ago, there might have been a few things that changed.

jennie didn't have to watch him from afar because he had always waited for her. at first, jennie thought that she just came early, but noticing how it happened daily, she finally believed it was him intentionally waiting for her.

they would sit beside each other inside the bus, but neither of them spoke. jennie finds this silence rather interesting and comforting. for her, the silence that surrounded them acted like strings that made the two of them – who are both diverse from one another – connected.

it was like their own way of having a conversation. it was all about feeling one another, understanding each other, without having to say a single word.

and surprisingly, it didn't bother her one bit.

yesterday was the second time jennie has heard him speak. they were just sitting comfortably inside the bus, doing their usual silent conversation when he suddenly spoke and told her to meet him under the camphor tree. he told her that it is something really important and so there she is, lightly playing her feet with the fallen leaves as she patiently wait for him to come.

jennie sat under the shade and as she looked around her, her eyes found scribbles that were carved hardly on the trunk. some were unreadable, but there were a few that stood out.

**미안해** _(i'm sorry)_

**보고싶다** _(i miss you)_

**왜???** _(why???)_

**동틀녘**   _(sunrise)_

she ran her fingers over them and felt an odd pain in her chest. with the way they were carved out, the words scream out grief and sorrow. it reminded her of the times she would see him sit under this tree all alone as he watch the clouds pass by and witness the sky turn from blue to grey. he must have gone through so much.

minutes later, he came.  
he was wearing a grey sweater and a beanie.  
  


and jennie's heart skipped the moment he sat and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

he looked at her and their eyes met.  _"Just because_."

they both sat again in silence. jennie didn't know the reason why he thanked her, but hearing it from him felt like it is already enough. jennie believes that sometimes not knowing means  _everything_ and that there are things better left unexplained.

he then started to write random characters on jennie's thigh with his finger. she didn't understand them at first because she was really never good at guessing, but he kept on writing the same characters and this time he wrote them slower. he looked at jennie as if he was asking her to guess and say each character out loud, and so she tried guessing for the first time.

he stroke the first one, "I-Im?"  
he nodded.  
he then continued. "Jae?"  
it was already the last one. "bum?"

his palm then landed on top of her hand and there, he smiled for the first time.  _"Im Jaebum... that's my name."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment or message me @jinjipics on twitter for your throughts! <3


	4. [ k ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly so tempted to upload everything all at once :))

this day is filled with colors.

he was wearing a red sweatshirt.  
im jaebum never wears colors.  
and this yet again is another first of jennie with him.

he was all alone under the tree again and just like before, she was watching him from afar. jennie wasn't able to go to school earlier because she had to go to the hospital for her monthly check-up, so she didn't get to sit beside him.  
  
  


but jaebum looked a bit different today.  
he looked a bit,  _sad._

 

he seem to be searching for something. he was looking all around him as if he was expecting someone to come and meet him.

his searching stopped when their eyes met and before jennie could even process everything, im jaebum was already hugging her.

_"_ _I missed you,"_ he whispered sincerely to her ear as he rest his head at the crook of her neck.  
  
  


jennie never believed in slow motions,  
because the world never slowed down in front of her.

it stopped.  
  
  


she was hesitant at first but then eventually, jennie returned the hug and it was the warmest feeling she has ever experienced. it's like having summer during winter — the world is cold, but you are warmly embraced by the unknown feelings that you are yet to discover.

that's how im jaebum made jennie feel.

_and surprisingly, it didn't feel new to her._


	5. [ e ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can listen to 1:31AM while reading this chapter :>

this day will definitely remain unforgettable for jennie.

it was her first time to hear him sing, and at that moment jennie knew that he already caught her. there won't be any turning back now because she knows for sure that the cut is already deep, and what's keeping the blood from flowing is  _him_.

jennie was just walking along the corridor of the school's third floor when she came across the music room. it was all quiet just like the usual but then she suddenly heard piano keys being played beautifully.

the music seem familiar so she quietly leaned her ear to the door. after a few keys, she then heard someone singing.

it was a man's voice.

it was deep and soulful.  
it went through her, like the words were meant only for her.  
and the lyrics that she heard surprsingly,  
_hurt her._  
  
  


__**"i am always drowned in thoughts of you.  
** **_i cry and get exhausted, but i look for traces of you again."_ **  
  
  


jennie stood in her place frozen by his beautiful voice. jaebum kept on singing all the emotions that he has kept within him for so long and the strong emotion of hurt, of grief, of despair made the tears that jennie has tried to keep in, slowly stain her already crimson cheeks.

_what could possibly happen to im jaebum_ _that hurt him this much?_

her heart was aching so much that she couldn't control her tears any longer. she felt for him, she grieved for him, she was hurt for him. she could never understand why this strong feeling hits her so often, but every time they do, those feelings feel so familiar.

jennie was crying so hard that she couldn't manage herself to stop the hiccup that escaped from her mouth. upon hearing the noise, jaebum immediately stopped from singing. and as jennie was afraid that jaebum might get mad at her for secretly listening, she hurriedly walked away from the door.

she then started to run when suddenly, she was pulled back. "jennie?" jaebum asked.

it was the first time he called her by her name, but what's surprising was the fact that jennie have never told him about her name.

"why are you crying?" he looked at jennie, his eyes filled with concern.

she carefully wiped her tears then smiled at him, "it's nothing."

they stood in silence for a few minutes until jaebum started walking, his hand still wrapped around her arm. he led them both back to the music room and sat himself at the piano stool.

jennie stood in her place, oblivious on what's about to happen or at what she should do. and as if jaebum has heard jennie's thoughts, he patted down the space beside him, telling jennie that she should sit beside him.

he placed his beautiful fingers on top of the piano keys and breathed out for a while before speaking hesitantly, "remember when we-"

jennie looked at him puzzled. jaebum stopped his sentence mid-air and just sighed. jennie didn't know what's up but she said nothing in return either because that's just how he usually is.

jaebum then started playing a melody, similar to what he played earlier. as he pressed each key, jennie tried to suck her breath in. she feels like if she started breathing loudly, it'll ruin the atmosphere.

he paused for a moment and then his lips started to part.  
  
  


_**"please come back to me, no matter how long it takes.  
come back to me, i don't want to let you go."** _

  
  


im jaebum sang those lines while looking at jennie. his eyes were only locked into hers and once again, she felt her heartbeat being fast forwarded.

 _i'll never go,_ is what she wanted to tell him, but she remained silent and just smiled at the man before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk but i just did 3 updates for yall.  
> tell me your thoughts through comments or you could tweet me @jinjipics <3


	6. [ n ]

jaebum is slowly opening up to jennie and jennie is also finding herself being drawn closer to him. his charms were like magnets for her that she can never avoid being attracted to him.

today is probably the happiest jennie has seen him. right when she set foot inside the bus, his head was already peeking out. his eye smile, which reminded jennie of the mcdonald's logo, welcomed her so sweetly.

she sat confusingly beside him, befuddled with the strange yet new behavior that jaebum is giving her. jaebum, however, just winked at jennie and greeted her with a cute voice, "Good morning, Jennie!"

jennie's jaw dropped in disbelief. it felt like she was seeing a different person right in front of her. it didn't feel like he's the real jaebum, but at the same time it felt like it was really his true self that was just long hidden behind his sturdy facade.

despite the surprised expression on jennie's face, jaebum still chose to ignore it and went to lean his head on her shoulder. after a while, once jennie has finally recovered, they found themselves calmly looking outside. slowly, drops of water started to fill the glass window one by one.

"I used to love rainy days," jennie lightly said, as if she was telling it to herself. jennie suddenly felt gloomy with the weather and hearing jaebum peacefully humming by her side, she started to feel comfortable. way  _too_ comfortable actually, that all the unknown memories that she had before started to creep in.

jaebum didn't respond to the young lady's confession, which means that he is listening.

"I don't know when it started, but every time it's raining, I would always have these odd dreams about the same guy that I have never met before," jennie paused to remember the unclear images before continuing.

"In my dreams, he would always smile at me. He would always tell me how much he loves me, how I am the angel of his life and how he will do everything just to make me happy. And every word that his mouth spoke felt real. For a moment, I believed I was really in love." jennie stopped for a second because she was already having a hard time talking.

remembering those dreams have always hurt jennie, both emotionally and mentally. she never knew why she would always have them, feel them, but then jennie never wanted nor even tried to know either.

 

she looked at the drops of rain strongly hitting against the glass window.  
her tears are about to fall with the rain,  _again._  
  


jennie took a deep breath and continued, "But no matter how happy and sweet my dreams would be in the beginning, they would always end up into nightmares. The man in my dreams and I would always end up getting into an accident, and i would always wake up to the sound of the rain crashing against the pavement. Before I knew it, my tears were already pouring down my face."

jennie was closing her eyes as she finished the rest of her story. she just couldn't help herself. her whole being hurts whenever she recall those dreams that were  _so_  questionable. to jennie, it all felt like they already happened.  


to jennie, the guy in her dreams felt real.  


jennie was already drowning into her own thoughts. the unclear images from her dreams are having its own array of flashbacks on the inside of her mind that cold tears wouldn't stop on staining her cheeks.

but in the midst of her battle against herself, the coldness of her tears were then replaced with warmness as the hands of the young man before her wiped the prevailing pain away. the friction that touched against jennie's skin finally made her open her eyes, and from there she saw the pain being reflected on his pair of deep brown irises. 

 _"It hurts to see you cry, Jennie."_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of this day will be on the next chapter ♥


	7. [ w ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can listen to rainy by mr. defsoul while reading this (if you want) :>

as those words left jaebum's lips, jennie felt the warmth slowly hovering her heart. and even though she can clearly see the bus passing by their school's stop, she once again chose to stay.

just like the first time.

jaebum leaned jennie's head on his shoulder and gently, he brushed her hair as he hummed a melody jennie couldn't really determine. but then he stopped doing so when the bus halted. he then stood up and held her hand with that very same sweet smile that he had on his face a while ago. "Let's turn those nightmares into sweet dreams."

jennie thought the world stopped before her, but then it wasn't really the world that stopped.

it was her.

because the person smiling in front of her, who was just a stranger that she never knew, now seemed like the world to her. but despite of this strong emotion that she feels deep inside, jennie is certain that jaebum is the world that was never nor will ever be hers.

 _"Can you trust me?"_ jaebum said for the last time and that was it. that was her cue.

_"I do trust you."_

he then led their way out of the bus and with no hesitation, jennie set her foot on the wet pavement as she felt each drop of the rain slowly pouring against her skin. jaebum then ran away from her with a huge grin on his face, "Jennie! Let's go!"

and as if an electricity ignited jennie's competitive self, she giggled in excitement and ran after him. "Jaebum! Wait for me!" jaebum then started running backwards so he could face jennie, "No, i'll come for you. Better not get caught!"

jaebum is now running after jennie and jennie did her best to get far from him. they were running around a neighborhood that jennie has never been to, but surprisingly she is familiar with it. jennie was running so hard under the pouring rain. it was cold but her heavy breaths of excitement makes it feel warm. and upon hearing jaebum laughing from behind just makes it even warmer.

it was not too long when jaebum caught jennie. he grabbed her by the waist but instead of carrying her like how in novels and movies would usually happen, he tickled her to death.

they were in the middle of the road and luckily there weren't any vehicles passing by or else both of them are already dead. jaebum finally stopped on tickling the poor lady and he was just standing right in front of her, his hair dripping drops of water as his shoulders shake up and down due to his laughter.

after they have recovered from their heavy breaths, jaebum lied down on the wet pavement. "Hey, get up. You'll get cold." jennie said as she nudged his sides with her foot.

"Why? It's comfy here." jaebum replied while putting his arms behind his head as if he was sleeping in his own bed.

jennie just eyed him in confusion while worrying. what if a car suddenly came? what if he gets hit? what if he gets sick? what if h-

"Stop thinking of those what if's, Jennie," he looked at her straight in the eyes and lifted up his free hand, "Trust me, you'll regret if you didn't try."

jennie doesn't know what's with her, she doesn't know what's with im jaebum, but every time he speaks of the words  _'trust me',_ it's as if those are the magic words and jennie would always end up being under his spell. plus, she's not really the type to trust people easily - especially after what she has experienced from before. so this thing that jaebum does to her, is something out of jennie's comfort zone.

and yet it feels like her safe haven.

jennie took his hand and lied down next to him. she looked up and the dark blue sky welcomed her in despair. its color is gloomy, similar to how scared and afraid she was of what might happen to them in case they stayed longer in the middle of the street. but then the sound of the rain gave chroma to this gloomy color, and that chroma is the man jennie is happily looking at right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters left and this is over :c  
> -  
> please don't hesitate on telling me how you feel about this fic <3 feel free to comment or tweet me @jinjipics ♥


	8. [ i ]

someone must have upset the heavens that it wouldn't stop from pouring.

the two tried to stay longer lying down on the street but the rain just grew stronger and they had no choice but to find shelter for themselves. jennie isn’t familiar with the place so she just followed wherever jaebum goes.

after the pointless running and walking, jaebum finally stopped in front of a huge tree that has an odd ladder attached to it. he then started climbing it, not minding the possibilities of them getting caught by the owner. "Jaebum! What are you doing?" jennie half-screamed and half-whispered.

jaebum looked at her and replied nonchalantly, “I’m climbing.”

“What if we get caught?” jennie asked while trying her best to keep her eyes open through the rain.

he just smiled at her and continued on climbing, "No one will go out with this kind of weather."

jaebum had a point and jennie was already freezing so even though breaking-in is against her beliefs and mantras in life, she was left with no choice but to follow after him. they have also been looking around and this is the only place that they have found that has a shelter. jennie just hopes that the owner of this tree house wouldn’t come at this hour.

they got inside through a small door entrance that jaebum had to push twice due to its weight. after dusting off her skirt, jennie looked around the area and gasped at how the place looks like. it is more beautiful than how it seemed on the outside. fairy lights are all over the place and it seems like the owner of the tree house intended to leave them on to keep the beauty of this place visible.

there are hanged polaroids on strings, but they are mostly vague and random shots. there are a lot of miniatures as well but what amused jennie is the number of film cameras and picture frames on top of the wooden bookshelves.

but the only odd thing is, all the picture frames are turned down.

"Jennie? You're shaking too much." jaebum worriedly said. jennie just looked at him rub his hands together before gently cupping her face in between them. it was warm, it was sweet, it was comforting – just like the person that he is.

jennie looked at jaebum’s eyes and saw how much he cares even though he knows so little about her. she has never thought that the guy she used to watch from afar, the guy that she was curious about is now in front of her, looking right through her soul.

jaebum did not only see through jennie but he also tried to help her overcome the misery she has been dealing with ever since she woke up from a bad dream that one rainy evening. although it did not totally disappear, but he somehow taught her that it is okay, that she could be stronger than her own fears.

"Thank you Jaebum," jennie said with her utmost sincerity. for the first time, she is thankful that it rained, she is thankful for her fears, and she is thankful that she has chosen to trust him.

"It's nothing. It’s my fault anyway," he smiled before closing the gap between them and hugged her tightly. the hug didn't last long when jennie noticed jaebum was also shaking so hard due to the coldness.

"You should remove your jacket. You’ll get sick with that on." jennie carefully said so it wouldn't sound as if she was trying to strip him off. good thing he didn't mistaken her intention and removed his jacket right after.

while jaebum was warming himself up, jennie roamed around the place. her attention was drawn towards the shelves where the cameras and turned down frames were placed. as she walked closer to it, she saw more polaroid pictures scattered all over the shelf which seemed to be untouched for a very long time. the dust became the filter of the photos causing them to look older than it originally was.

but as she looked at each photo closely, the blurred and dusty images started to be clearer and the faces of the people on the photo became more and more familiar.

 

she grabbed one photo in fear.  
her heart then started to race as she felt shoots of pain hit her head.  
her hands shaken as she stared at the photo until tears began pooling the brim of her eyes.

and as one tear fell onto the picture, it washed away the dust on the couple's faces.

 _there, she saw a clear image of jaebum and her's faces_.

 

jennie looked up to her side only to see jaebum’s bare back facing against her. it gave her a clear view of his scars—to be precise, there are two scars that are both parallel to each other as if there used to be _wings_ attached to them but then were forcefully cut off from his body.

images then started to flash in her head and they were the very same images that have always haunted her in her dreams. most of the time they contain vague and broken bits of a faceless man, but this time, jaebum’s face is all that she can see.

it hurts.  
her head hurts.  
her heart hurts.  
_her everything hurts._

the images wouldn't stop and all jennie could do is just scream through all of it—the  _pain_. she wanted them to go away and stop, but her body was the first one to give up. losing control of herself, jennie landed on her knees, continuously hitting her head with the hopes of the nightmares going away.

"Please stop." jennie cried out as she kept on pounding at her head. she closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that it will be gone, but as her eyelids fluttered open, she saw a pair of brown irises looking at her. it was the same kind that used to calm her, but it somehow made the images hurt even more.

" _Jennie?_ " she was being called by a voice she cannot recognize.

_jennie blinked once more and suddenly saw a bright light coming into her way. "You trust me, right?" the voice spoke the words rapidly but it was filled with fear. he seemed to fear what might happen afterwards. but despite the fear, he held onto her tighter, keeping her safe within his embrace._

_"I love you,"_ _they were the last words that escaped his lips, before the whole world came tumbling right in front of her._

and as the strong showers of rain hit against the cold pavement, the crashing sound took over her world, until all that's left was a long beeping sound before the darkness swallowed her whole into nothing but an endless melancholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while.  
> this was the same struggle i had with this book back when i had it published in wattpad. i was always stuck in the last remaining chapters. but then there are stories that are meant to be finished, no matter how much delays there could be.  
> and this story is one of them.


End file.
